


i know it starts with hello

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Frottage, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of MockingSilver short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon

3.   ***** 'Hands slow exploring all her curves' for anon

4.   ***** 'Deep Penetration' for anon

5.  'Take Your Time' for anon


	2. *'Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Teasing, Frottage

It was hard to keep Pietro still.  Impossible, even.  

Bobbi sucked a bruise on his jawline, licking the spot right after.  Watched the bruise blossom and fade right before her eyes.  

His hands were roaming, up under her top, cupping her breasts. She yanked them away, pressing them down and capturing his lips in a rough kiss.  

He groaned in protests, flexing his fingers before she laced hers with them.  

“What do I have to do to keep you still?” she murmured in his ear.

“I’m never still. It’s kind of my thing…” He nipped at her earlobe, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.  

Bobbi planted her knees on either side of his hips and sank down against him.  Rubbing against the erection that seemed omnipresent in her boyfriend’s pants.  

He released her hands, grasping at her waist as she ground down against him.  

“Please  _Draga,_ I need you…” he bucked up against her to illustrate the fact.  

“You always need me…” she grinned.  She wasn’t complaining.  It was empowering.  To be wanted. To be needed.  

His fingers tugged at the waistband of her panties.  “You say this like you don’t have needs…”  

She chuckled.  “I have needs.  I’m just better at controlling myself.”  

He kissed her, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip.  “We’ll see about that…”  

 


	3. *'Hands explore all her curves' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut

Bobbi didn’t know why she said yes.  But she had and now she was laying naked on a bed, waiting for a man at LEAST ten years younger than her to strip and pleasure her.  God, she didn’t know why she said yes…   

Pietro’s shirt cleared his head and hit the floor beside him; he crawled up towards her.  At an achingly slow pace.  The one time in her acquaintance with him that he was slow moving. His muscles bunched and released as he shifted his weight.  His tongue swiped over his bottom lip.  Blue eyes flashed and darkened as he drank her in.  

Okay.  That was a lie.  She knew exactly why she said yes.  

“Are you sure you want to be here with me?  You could have…anyone, Pietro…”  

“I have the one I want…” he rose up to his knees, pulling one foot up over his shoulder.  “I have you,  _Draga_ …”  He turned his head, pressing his lips to her ankle, moving up her entire leg as he scooted between her thighs.  

He was gorgeous. Bobbi couldn’t even think of anything but how fucking gorgeous he was.  

His hands slid up her thighs as his lips tried to play catch-up.  Up and over her hips as he slowly ran his hands up and over every single one of her curves.  

His hands lingered on her breasts, fingers flicking her nipples stiff before descending back down to her hips.  

“Pietro…” she was trying not to whine in frustration.  “Touch me…”

“Touch you?  I am touching you…or were you perhaps thinking of a different place?”  He arched an eyebrow, smirking.  

“Damn you…”  

That only made him preen more, tugging her hips towards him until he was snugly cradled between her thighs.

She had half a mind to flip him on his back and show him where to touch her.  

His fingers trailed up her thigh.  “Touch you here?” They continued up to her breasts, flicking her nipples again. “Here?”

She let out a sound that she’d deny making later.  

“Or here?”  They slowly moved down.  Over her belly and through the neatly trimmed hair covering her mound.  Down through her folds, slick with arousal.  “Here,  _Draga?_ Do you want me to touch you here?”  

“Yes, there…God…Pietro…there…” 

 


	4. *'Deep Penetration' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut

Pietro grinned widely.  That smugly arrogant look he got when he knew he was the best in the room.  

Bobbi couldn’t be moved to care about how smug he was. Not when he was right.  

He snapped his hips forward, filling her completely.  She gasped, tightening her legs around his waist. He arched an eyebrow, even as his eyes darkened and his hands shook and grasped handfuls of the sheets.  “You like that, draga?”

 


	5. 'Take Your Time' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Take Your Time' by Sam Hunt
> 
> Banter

Pietro didn’t usually have to do this.  The ladies…they usually came to him.  

Except he was fairly certain she couldn’t stand him.  If her demeanor when they worked together was any indicator.  He didn’t have any right to even ask, and he knew that.

Bobbi Morse.  Code Name: Mockingbird. He’d been half-assed flirting with her ever since he found out she was Barton’s ex.  Mostly to piss off Barton.  But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that she held certain charms.   And they were definitely on display in a pair of tight jeans and a tiny t-shirt…leaning against the bar at one of Tony Stark’s various social functions.

“What are you drinking,  _Draga?_ ” he asked, his voice low and smooth.    

She turned, ready to shoot him down, but recognition washed over her face and she hesitated.  “Maximoff.  Are you even old enough to buy me a drink?”  

He laughed dryly. “What are you drinking?” he repeated.

She arched an eyebrow, green eyes flashing, “Double Dirty Martini.”  

He grinned.  “I’ll be right back.”  

“Don’t spill it.”  

He shot her a look and zipped off.  Making a big show of walking the drink back over to her as slowly as possible so he wouldn’t spill it.  

“Smart ass.”  

He chuckled, “Ah.  A compliment.  I knew you were capable of those.”  

“Smart ass is a compliment?” She took a sip of the drink.    

“Oh, smart ass?  I thought you said ‘nice ass’,” he smirked, leaning on the table beside her.  

She glanced down.  “I wouldn’t call it nice.  But…it ain’t bad.”  

He pursed his lips, a little surprised she was flirting back.  

“What do you want, Pietro?”

“Just a little of your time.”

“How much?”  

“What do you have to spare?”

“Fifteen minutes.”  

“Oh, that should be plenty.”

“For what?”  

He waggled his eyebrows, “Ever been to the moon?”  

“Oh God…” she rolled her eyes.  

“What?  You do not think I could get you there in fifteen minutes?”

“You might, just not sure it’d be worth it.”  

He pushed off the table, wiping his hands on the front of his track pants.  “If you’re curious, you know where to find me.”  

She snorted, “You’re just doing this to bug Clint.”  

“If you say so,  _Draga_.” He turned to go, but her hand stopped him.

She looked him up and down, biting her bottom lip.  “Meet me in my room.  Five minutes.”  

“Does that count as part of my fifteen, or…?”  

“What if it did?”  

He shrugged.  “Eh…I am not worried.”  

 


End file.
